Smash Slayers
by Sakuya Izayoi 9999
Summary: - Resumo dos Acontecimentos até o Volume 750 - Episódio 5735


Tudo começa quando Misuzu, uma estudante colegial de 16 anos encontra um jovem chamado Yukito. Eles se apaixonam, porém, Misuzu sabia que qualquer relação que ela tivesse com alguém seria destruída!

Isso ela descobriu com o passar do tempo que era devido a uma maldição com seus antepassados, os seres alados! Descobriu que era, também, a reencarnação de Kanna! Esta em sua época, transcendeu as dimensões e reencarnou em Misuzu que também foi trancafiada com Kanna em outro tempo- -espaço com a maldição.

Como elas estavam em um só corpo não podiam se separar mais e nem reencarnar novamente até que um dia Misuzu teve um sonho enquanto voavam em uma dimensão sem fim. Em seu sonho ela viu Yukito se transformando em um corvo, levantando voo e ascendendo aos céus ao limite de sua velocidade e força, sacrificando sua vida e com isso rompendo as barreiras do espaço.

Misuzu tem um pequeno vislumbre da linha tênue entre o despertar e o sonho, uma frágil e fina linha que separa o físico do psíquico, seu cérebro começa a trabalhar em 100% de sua capacidade por um ínfimo tempo, sendo o suficiente para arremessar uma flecha de energia contra o tecido do espaço que teve uma pequena ruptura causada por Yukito e assim Misuzu e Kanna em um só corpo e acabam indo para um lugar completamente desconhecido por elas. Um mundo parecido com o delas, porém não era.

Elas encontram Guiles e seus companheiro sendo atacados por Leena, algo diz para elas que deviam ajudar o grupo, então, palavras vem a sua mente e como se fossem instinto, elas a proferem: Mikri! Uma auréola verde surge acima do grupo de Guiles e desce até o chão reanimando-os.

Leena fica abismada com tamanha energia e diz:

-Isso não é Dan Saiko Shihan... É Degree Mesaio!

Então Leena percebendo o perigo, foge.

Misuzu faz amizade com o grupo e ajudam a concluírem suas missões e encontram também Myaka. Em uma das missões contra Great Thunderbugs, Misuzu aprende a desferir uma pequena flecha de energia que ela chamou de "Kleinen", que ao atingir o alvo, causava remoção no espaço.

As últimas batalhas que ela teve ao lado do grupo de Guiles foi enfrentando Poring, que derrotou o grupo todo com exceção dela, então, ela percebeu que em algumas dimensões, em alguns mundos, os monstros tinham emoção, noção e muita força.

Ela pôde confirmar isso ao enfrentar Alice, uma oponente formidável, porém, foi triste ter que derrotá-la.

Foi descoberto que ela não queria lutar, mas estava sendo controlada por Célia, uma poderosa fantasma que possuía as armas "Grintooth", "Wagwagun", "Sucsamad" e "Tyrfing".

Ao derrotar Célia, eles conseguem chegar a um portal dimensional de cor dourada e avançam como de costume.

Chegam a um lugar completamente estranho, uma plataforma que pairava no cosmos escuro, em um lugar onde se podia ver ao longe as estrelas e então finalmente eles descobrem quem estava por trás dos eventos. Era Mabinogi, uma mulher de asas escuras que disse a eles para escolherem entre se juntarem a ela para unir os universos em um só, ou perderem suas vidas ali.

Misuzu compreendeu em sua jornada, que ao unir universos, causa muitas catástrofes, pois o contato com duas Strings pode destruir partes de um universo e isso ela não deixaria acontecer.

A resposta de todo o grupo era óbvia, após ouvirem os argumentos de ambas: "Derrotar Mabinogi"!

Mabinogi possuía ataques Non-Elemental o que causava grande dano no grupo todo, mesmo em Misuzu. Para derrotá-la, Misuzu teve que despertar Kanna e então uniram suas energias em uma nova técnica: "All Destruction", isto era uma pequena bolha de energia super-condensada que quando atingiu o feixe de non-elemental de Mabinogi rasgou-o até atingir a mesma e consumiu-a.

Assim Misuzu ajudou o grupo a voltar para seus mundos, porém Myaka não pôde encontrar o seu, e continuou sua jornada com Misuzu que também estava procurando a dimensão que a aguardava.

Volume 10 – Capitulo 51

Misuzu e Myaka chegaram a uma dimensão onde encontraram Tamarrome que lhes proporcionou ajuda por muito tempo, então, resolver casar-se com Myaka que aceita o pedido.

Ambas continuam na jornada para encontrar os seus mundos junto com Tamarrome, porém, fazem diversos aliados e também inimigos como: Tetsoumaru, Fou, Seraphym e Rociel, estes dois últimos devastaram boa parte das dimensões, levaram inúmeros de seus companheiros ao mundo dos mortos: Elazul, Chaoran e outros de seu grupo foram derrotados por Seraphym, a batalha contra este ultimo levou anos.

Seraphym foi derrotado uma vez por Nina, mas não completamente, então, ao se recuperar volta em sua forma perfeita com Rociel e Misuzu teve que usar sua técnica "Air Overdrive" que englobou ambos os inimigos com ela e transcenderam as dimensões causando uma explosão dimensional que abalou o centro das Strings, e finalmente derrotando por completo os terríveis seres celestes inimigos.

Volume 20 – Capitulo 101

Misuzu que era para ter sido consumida na explosão foi salva por uma reação rápida de Kanna enquanto a primeira entrava em coma. Depois de algum tempo, Misuzu cai inconsciente em uma dimensão desconhecida e um ser chamado Zero encontra-a, e aproveitando o estado dela, possui sua mente para usar seus poderes para suas ambições e então este começa a destruir as dimensões com a força do ser alado.

Ele destrói a sua própria dimensão, sendo que apenas, Kula, Bao e Hotaru conseguem se igualar por alguns segundos a Misuzu que continuava sem consciência, mas controlada por Zero, e então, são derrotados!

Zero segue para o Olimpo e derrota os deuses, incluindo Zeus e Hina que consegue segurar Misuzu com seu Giga Slayer, porém, com algum esforço de Zero, este consegue descobrir novas técnicas do ser alado que acaba por dominar a batalha e derrotar Hina.

Zero segue para o mundo dos mortos e na batalha final, Misuzu acaba por enfrentar Sakura que desfere um tremendo movimento passado de Hina para si em um ultimo esforço: O "Smash Slayers", este rivaliza com o "All Destruction" de Misuzu, porém, ela desperta do coma, devido ao choque das técnicas e então, compreendendo a situação de imediato, desfaz sua técnica e é consumida junto com Zero e parte do multiverso em que estavam.

Tudo voltou a calmaria após tantos e tantos confrontos, mas não durou muito...

Volume 30 – Capitulo 151

Quando Misuzu se sacrificou com Seraphym e Rociel, as ondas de choque que atingiram o Tsadokin, o centro das Strings libertou novos inimigos que lá estavam selados: As "Eternal Fighters"

Era um limbo, porém, se tornou um grande castelo de seres alados, poderosos seres cuja fonte de poder estava no "Ciclo Infinito". Cada partícula deus de suas técnicas possuía energia infinita, que ao ser desferida causava um ciclo de destruição eterna que se expandia sem cessar no espaço alvo.

Todos os seres dos multi-universos foram derrotados sem poder sequer tocá-las. Eram 19 garotas aladas com uma força avassaladora.

Hina e Zeus sempre trabalharam em uma forma de trazer Misuzu de volta, pois ela não se encontrava no Meikai, então tiveram que apelar para Chronos, o deus tempo, porém, este disse que a única forma de inverter o tempo em um devido espaço alvo era somente com um fragmento material ou espiritual do alvo em questão o que dificultou muito para Hina. Após algum tempo estudando essa forma de inversão espacial ela descobriu que podia conseguir um fragmento da técnica "Air Overdrive" usada por Misuzu contra Rociel e Seraphym que ainda devia estar se expandindo pelo multiverso, porém era necessário unir a Hikari Sword com a Lacuna Blade para rasgar o tecido do espaço e chegar aos fragmentos. Isso foi um grande sucesso, pois Hina era magnífica em usar magia de espaço.

Hina, com ajuda de Zeus e Chronos conseguiram trazer de volta Misuzu bem a tempo, por pouco as Eternal Fighters não terminam com tudo, pois elas queriam "limpar" todo o espaço dos multi-universos e recriar seu mundo.

Quando Rumi, uma das Eternal Fighters chega até Hina, Misuzu já tinha voltado a si, porém, separada de Kanna devido a fenda espacial aberta pela Lacuna Blade de Hina. Misuzu não podia lutar ainda, pois, estava muito fraca, então, Kanna toma a frente.

A batalha de Kanna com Rumi era terrível, mas a primeira estava visivelmente perdendo. Com muito sacrifício Kanna conseguiu converter Rumi para o seu lado dizendo que o ódio que elas tinham pelos humanos em que primordialmente acreditavam e foram traídas, seladas em um limbo no Tsadokin, era inútil nos tempos atuais, pois essa história havia se perdido no tempo e ninguém mais as conheciam.

Rumi não achava correto desde o começo eliminar tudo que existe só por causa do ódio, mas ela era forçada pela Kaoru, assim descobrindo que havia esta 20ª Eternal Fighter que controlava tudo do seu castelo no limbo.

Kanna, agora com uma forte aliada, Rumi convencem as demais a se voltarem contra Kaoru com grande dificuldade, mas no fim com sucesso, então, estas se dirigem ao limbo no centro do Tsadokin e encontram Kaoru.

Kaoru era desacreditada de tudo e ficou furiosa com suas amigas, pela traição repentina. Ayu e Mizuka conheciam a terrível força de Kaoru, mas mesmo assim, sabiam que deviam fazê-la entender que o ódio delas não as levaria a nada bom e deviam perdoar os humanos.

Kaoru não deu ouvidos a nenhuma delas e obviamente as derrotou rapidamente e então seguiu para o que restou da Terra na dimensão em que estavam, lá Misuzu estava sendo reanimada por Hina que não sente a presença instantânea de Kaoru sendo assim, derrotada também.

Misuzu, cansada de tanto perder seus amigos desde a época em que se lembrava, fosse pelo selo dos humanos ou pelos seus oponentes, se levantou bravamente e atingiu Kaoru com sua mão aberta na bochecha esquerda dela, arremessando-a com tanta força que esta circulou a bolha do espaço em alguns segundos vindo a cair novamente em sua frente, derrotada.

Kaoru e as outras Eternal Fighters perceberam que no instante de fúria que Misuzu alcançou, o patamar de força dela atingiu o nível Eternal Fighter Zero, o que Kaoru achou incrível e assim também desistiu de seus objetivos ruins e passou a ajudar Misuzu.

Volume 40 – Capitulo 201

Terminando este desfecho, entramos na aparição das Acturus, aquelas que tinham selado primordialmente as Eternal Fighters. Elas resolvem voltar as dimensões onde Misuzu estava para selá-las novamente por sua conduta anteriormente tomada, isto tornou a conclusão delas como irremediável, a única forma de tentar convencê-las foi em combate.

As Acturus eram humanas, porém, os selos que usavam eram extra-dimensionais causando grandes danos nas Eternal Fighters assim como da primeira vez que tinham lutado, a centena de milhares de anos atrás, porém, agora Kaoru, Kanna e as outras já as tinham perdoado, mesmo assim não tinha remédio a não ser uma guerra.

A luta com apenas a primeira das Acturus foi extremamente difícil levando Kaoru a usar tudo de si e acabou por um empate, o mesmo aconteceu com Kanna, e as demais precisaram ser duas Eternal Fighters contra uma Acturus.

Volume 50 - Capitulo 251

Quando a guerra estava quase na conclusão, aparecem Bengil e Absengil, aquelas que comandavam os selos de existência e inexistência o que acabou levando a guerra para outro rumo.

As Eternal Fighter e as Acturus tiveram que cessar suas batalhas para combater os inimigos em comum, foi a única escolha, mas isso foi o que tornou-as amigas durante as lutas, elas foram se entendendo. Beingil tinha técnicas de selar qualquer outra técnica que existisse no tempo e no espaço alvo e Absengil tinha selos que causava inexistência em qualquer espaço que mirasse.

As batalhas como sempre foram complicadas mesmo as Eternal Fighters trabalhando em conjunto com as Acturus, e desta vez, Misuzu teve que usar grande parte de seu poder como Eternal Fighter Zero para conseguir derrotar estas oponentes tão difíceis.

Volume 60 - Capitulo 301

Com a derrota desses dois seres, os multiversos dentro do multi-universo começam a desaparecer, pois, Beingil e Absengil que controlavam o equilíbrio de existência e inexistência. Com isso tudo acontecendo, aparece um ser chamado Onizumi que diz as Eternal Fighters e as Acturus agora amigas, que deveriam seguir para o Reino dos Seres Alados, de onde ele veio e destruírem o Altar Isorropía Ólon e seu protetor Onigail o quanto antes, para assim conseguirem tomar o controle de todo o espaço e dimensões.

As Eternal Fighters e as Acturus se adentram ao reino dos seres alado, porém enfrentam seres no mesmo nível que elas, começando por Banish, o Gateguardian! Com a vitória delas, continuam seguindo enfrentando diversos oponentes formidáveis, porém, Misuzu e Kanna pressentiram que estavam fazendo a coisa errada. Elas perceberam que o reino dos seres alados, onde estavam, era a casa das Eternal Fighters antes de surgirem na dimensão terrestre dos humanos e compreenderam também que os oponentes que derrotavam estavam apenas protegendo seu lar, mas como elas não tinham muito mais tempo, Misuzu pediu as outras para seguirem adiante enquanto procurava informações sobre os Tsubasa no Aru Ikimono (Seres Alados) e o reino em questão.

Misuzu encontra-se com uma réplica de Onigail, seguindo uma rota desconhecida. Onigail discute com ela sobre a situação e compreende-a, então, diz a Misuzu que estão sendo enganadas e usadas por Onizumi, irmão do primeiro. Ele diz também que pediu a Banish expulsar Onizumi do reino, pois, este queria tomar posse do altar para o controle do Exo-Space, o englobamento de todos os universos e espaços existentes.

Enquanto isso Kaoru e as Acturus já estavam destruindo o altar tendo antes selado Onigail. Infelizmente o plano de Onizumi se concreta, pois, este surge pegando um pequeno globo dourado de dentro das ruínas do altar e com um sorriso horrível no rosto, como se tivesse adquirido uma vitória que era obcecada desde sempre.

Com o Exo-Tsadokin nas mãos, Onizumi o absorve e adquiri uma grande quantia de energia equivalente a força de todos os seres no Exo-Space somada a dele mesmo, que já era visivelmente muita.

Misuzu segue para o campo de batalha, porém, as outras guerreiras e Onigail já tinham sido derrotadas facilmente por Onizumi. O poder do Exo-Tsadokin também foi usado Onizumi para absorver a energia de um espaço alvo, assim, dificultando para Misuzu desferir suas técnicas que eram convertidas em energia para o oponente.

Mesmo Misuzu usando todas as suas forças como Eternal Fighter Zero, ela ainda teve muita dificuldade até descobrir uma única forma de derrotar Onizumi. Ela inverteu os polos de energia das partículas deus de suas técnicas fazendo com que a absorção de energia de seu oponente se transformasse em desintegração instantânea do usuário.

Assim foi o fim de Onizumi e suas ideias absurdas. Neste fim, Misuzu descobre que todos os eventos pelo quais já tinha passado anteriormente foram manipulados por Onizumi, para chegarem a concluir seu plano, agora falho.

Volume 70 - Capitulo 351

É descoberto que existe mais Exo-Spaces, pois surgem de um lugar desconhecido quatro deuses extra-espaciais, sendo o mais forte deles o Amaruk! Este tinha técnicas exo-espaciais do elemento fogo, que causava danos absurdos de consumação instantânea em seus alvos. Foram batalhas difíceis, pois estes seres eram irremediavelmente cheios de maldade e só queriam saber de destruir sem propósito o que causou a todos grandes conflitos e batalhas mortais dizimando grande parte dos seres vivos.

Misuzu empresta o poder de todos os seus amigos para combater os 4 de uma só vez, porém, mesmo assim ela só os derrota quando consegue ver novamente a linha tênue que existe entre o real e o irreal, assim conseguindo usar 100% do seu cérebro e descobrindo também como usar 100% do seu poder aumentando em muito a escala de suas técnicas.

Volume 80 / ao 150 - Capitulo 401 ao 1000

Misuzu ao ver que os Exo-Spaces que existiam fora de seus conhecimentos poderia ser muito perigosos, ela envia as Eternal Fighters e as Acturus para fazer reconhecimento dos demais espaços desconhecidos e tentar fazer tratado de pazes com os habitantes desses espaços.

Em grande parte dos locais em que foram eram muito parecidos com os multiversos que já haviam encontrados, mas outros locais eram completamente absurdos de serem sequer imaginados anteriormente por alguém de seus mundos. Kaoru até encontrou um multiverso onde universos paralelos constantemente se colidiam como uma chuva de fogos de artifícios em uma escala incomensurável.

As Acturus eram acostumadas a usar seus selos para tunelarem e criarem caminhos entre Dark Holes, White Holes, Super Novas e Ultra Nova. Elas passavam pelas dimensões extras além do tecido espacial, como se fossem fantasmas.

Os tratados de paz em alguns mundos foram facilmente resolvidos, mas em outros foram um pouco dificultosos, até que então Kanna chegou a uma Terra parecida com a dos humanos ordinários. Em um templo que chamou muito sua atenção por causa da energia emanada, ela encontrou um portal. Este portal leva a um labirinto hyper-dimensional que acabou levando-a até um hyper-espaço completamente diferente de onde ela estava, e pelo que Kanna tinha notado ela estava em outro exo-space! Lá ela encontrou diversos guerreiros que lutavam contra uma entidade chamada Magnothing que devorava exo-espaços e assim Kanna descobriu que esses espaços eram englobados por algo que chamavam de Muniverso.

Kanna notou que o caminho hyper-dimensional que tomou anteriormente no templo levou-a para outro Muniverso, porém, ela também queria fazer um tratado de pazes ali, mas ela não conseguiu por causa de Magnothing, este monstro possuía o corpo do tamanho de mais da metade do Muniverso em que se encontrava Kanna e despejava de sua boca uma chuva de estrelas de nêutrons ultra-massivos, imensamente maiores do que os buracos negros no centro dos universos, isso dificultou muito a batalha dos seres guerreiros que viviam nesse lugar.

Kanna teve que tomar frente da batalha e derrotar Magnothing atingindo o nível Eternal Fighter Zero como Misuzu, e assim conseguindo o tratado de paz.

Volume 160 ao 300- Capitulo 1001 ao 2000

Graças ao nível atingido, Kanna pôde votar pelo hyper-espaço e achar o caminho correto que ligava o templo ao destino final. Kanna chegou a um lugar em que se parecia muito com um Muniverso, porém, era customizado. Parecia que não tinha sido criado naturalmente, mas sim, por alguém. Era um lugar muito bonito de se viver. Então, ela percebeu alguém cruzando os céus em uma vassoura, parecia com uma bruxa, então sem nenhum aviso uma faísca voa em sua direção o que só foi possível a esquiva graças ao nível Eternal Fighter Zero, porém, a faísca ainda atingiu boa parte de suas asas dificultando assim sua locomoção pelo ar.

A Wizard desceu e pairou no ar a sua frente com um sorriso dizendo: -"Quem você pensa que é chegando em meu exo-espaço sem aviso?"

Kanna responde que estava viajando pelos espaços para fazer tratados de paz entre os seres vivos, mas não esperava encontrar um lugar como este, então, disse: -"Quem é você e o que é este espaço?"

Marisa responde: -"Eu sou Marisa, uma Wizard! Este espaço é um lugar criado por mim, ao meu gosto, com meus poderes assim como todos os outros espaços que você pode ver ali. Cada espaço customizado foi criado por uma Tohö! Criamos isso em Limbos em desuso pelo espaço."

Kanna diz que gostaria muito de faz um tratado de paz com todos dali, porém, Marisa responde com um sorriso: -"Eu aceito com uma condição!"

Kanna: -'Condição? Qual?"

Marisa: "Eu amo muito batalhas, então se você me vencer em uma batalha fechamos um contrato de paz e te ajudo com as demais também!"

Kanna: "Mas eu estou aqui exatamente para evitar confrontos, ainda mais se for sem precisão..."

Kanna se esquiva rapidamente de uma faísca que Marisa desfere sem prévio aviso e então instintivamente desfere sua técnica White Arrow que é impugnado pela Wizard e arremessado no chão não causando nem um arranhão no solo. Kanna fica apreensiva pelo estado do solo, pois sua técnica quando tocada por algo físico causava destruição em expansão infinita e obviamente desintegrava tudo. Kanna pergunta do que é feito o solo da dimensão em que estavam, então Marisa sorri e diz: "Como assim do que é feito? É feito de partículas deus, mas com massa infinita na escala zero..."

Kanna não compreendeu o que Marisa disse e explica sobre as técnicas infinitas das Eternal Fighters. Marisa sorri e diz: "Você nunca se perguntou do porque uma técnica sua quando entra em colisão com outra técnica de mesma espécie e nível, ambas desaparecem e não se expandem?"

Kanna já tinha pensado sobre o assunto, mas sem se aprofundar a ponto de querer descobrir uma resposta, então Marisa responde: "Aqui o INFINITO é o ponto ZERO da nossa escala!"

Kanna apreensiva diz: "O ponto zero? Isso quer dizer..."

Marisa: "Isso mesmo..."

"Se você arremessar uma pedra com +1 ∞ de velocidade e eu arremessar outra do mesmo local que você porém com +2 ∞ de velocidade, a minha pedra atingirá a mesma distância que a sua duas vezes mais rápido! O mesmo funciona com a força, destreza, resistência de tudo aqui em Gensolyo!"

Kanna: "Gensokyo?"

Marisa: "É o nome desse local onde estamos... Mas isso funciona do mesmo jeito em tudo nesse englobamento de espaço nosso..."

Kanna: "Isso quer dizer que Minha White Arrow que possui força infinita não causou danos ao solo, pois a resistência do mesmo está em uma escala infinita dobrada ou maior..."

Marisa: "Isso mesmo..." Ela toma distância no ar e profere estendendo sua mão: "Spark!"

Kanna vê uma faísca com o dobro de tamanho da anterior e então profere: "Taijuu Hikari Ya!" Diversas flechas de energias luminosas ascendem ao céu colidindo com a faísca de Marisa que parecendo se empolgar mais, profere mais alto: "Super Spark!"

Um selo surge entre as guerreiras que dizima o ataque da Wizard em pequenas fagulhas douradas em pleno ar que caem como fogos de artifício e então Marisa diz olhando próximo as escadarias que lembrava a entrada de um lindo templo: "Arghhh... Lá vem a estraga prazeres de novo..." Ela desce ao chão ao lado de Kanna com raiva, ambas olhavam a recém chegada que parecia uma sacerdotisa que dizia: "Marisa! No lugar de você ajudar as pessoas, você continua causando problemas! Isso é inaceitável para alguém que vive aqui em Gensokyo!" Ela olha para Kanna estendendo a mão direita em cumprimento e diz: "Você é muito bem vinda, se traz a paz... Desculpe os atos de Marisa... Ela sempre foi assim... Eu me chamo Reimu e você é...?"

Kanna diz o seu nome e explica sobre seu objetivo.

Reimu: "Entendo, nós vamos ajudar você nesta causa tão nobre, mas... Aqui nestes espaços em particular, como você pode perceber, cada um é cada um... E não exercemos controle sobre ninguém, o que poderá ser difícil para nós... Porque mesmo nós que vivemos aqui sequer conhecemos a todos deste lugar..."

Kanna: "Entendo... Mas só pela ajuda de vocês já é o suficiente..." Ela olha para Marisa que estava flutuando devagarzinho ao longe e Reimu diz: "Ela vai ajudar... Na realidade pode atrapalhar mais do que ajudar... Porque ela gosta de batalhas..."

Reimu olha para as escadarias e convida Kanna a tomar um chá enquanto se preparam para seguir em frente.

Reimu: "Ao sair do templo, pelas montanhas, iremos encontrar a mansão Scarlet... Vai ser um pouco complicado, pois o pessoal de lá são legais, mas... Tem uns com os parafusos soltos..."

Kanna sorri imaginando que esse era um ótimo lugar para as Eternal Fighters morarem.

Elas seguem em frente e decidem cortar caminho por um barranco onde um trio de folhas secas cruzava entre as árvores, então, quando Kanna pisa no começo do trio, seu espírito pulsa e ela sente como se tivesse entrado em outra dimensão. Elas continuam seguindo por entre as árvores, quando de repente uma montanha de terra vem levantando-se do chão como um trem em alta velocidade, Marisa flutua mais alto e Kanna voa com suas asas, porém Reimu lança no chão um selo, proferindo:

-"Earth Seal"!

O selo traga a terra para outro espaço fazendo emergir em uma fenda dimensional. Marisa desce até o chão dizendo: -"Isso foi... Inf Earth Slash... Uma técnica dessa magnitude só pode ser de..."

Alguém surge nas sombras entre as árvores dizendo: -"Exatamente... Hong se apresentando..."

Hong era uma garota com os músculos rígidos, vestia roupas chinesas e tinha uma expressão de sono.

Reimu: -"Inacreditável, mas... Você está acordada... O que faz aqui deixando seu posto do Scarlet Gate?"

Hong: -"Remilia me mandou impedir vocês de prosseguirem para o castelo, pois, ela não quer ninguém que não seja nativo de Gensokyo por aqui... E vocês entendem... Tenho certeza..."

Marisa: -"Entendemos Hong... Mas você, não..."

A Wizard arremessa uma Spark em direção a Hong que golpeia o chão com um tremendo soco fazendo uma montanha de terra subir como uma parede defendendo-a e então esta diz: -"Oras... Marisa... Você gosta de uma briga como sempre... Que pena..."

Hong chuta o chão rompendo-o, e pegando uma pedra enorme arremessa-a com tal força que ela some no espaço antes que as outras pudessem vê-la arremessando. A pedra surge atingindo Marisa no estomago e lançando-a para longe. As outras então se dão conta do que tinha acontecido após algum tempo.

Kanna: -"Inacreditável... Que força absurda..."

Marisa diz se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade: -"Você... É mais violenta que eu pensava... Hong..."

Hong: -"Não foram vocês que compraram a briga...?"

Reimu pula e no ar, ela continua saltando, então, profere:

-"Inf Earth Seal!"

Um selo acerta Hong no braço direito, ela tenta tirá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Reimu: -"Impossível para você tirar esse selo... Agora você não pode mais usar o elemento terra..."

Hong sorri e então corre em direção a Reimu golpeando ela em pleno ar com um poderoso chute que a joga contra o chão.

Reimu se senta devagar, respirando fortemente e diz cuspindo sangue no chão: -"Isso... Vai ser um pouco complicado..."

Kanna desce ao chão e mirando Hong com os olhos, conjura: -"Taijuu Hikari Ya Max!"

Infinitas flechas de luz começam a surgir em volta de Kanna apontando em direção de Hong.

-"Olha que perigoso que se parece isso..."

Ela pisa firme no solo e com as duas mãos ela segura no ar forçando os dedos como se tivesse segurando algo extremamente pesado, então, todo o espaço vira de ponta cabeça e começa a ser espremido como se estivesse nas mãos de Hong e o ponto médio se torna onde Kanna está, logo suas flechas desaparecem em fagulhas de luz como se tivessem sido apertadas até explodirem e a garota alada se teleporta rapidamente antes que o espaço onde estava fosse completamente comprimido.


End file.
